


Тиха катанийская ночь

by Shurshunka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Gen, Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три мафиози на цыпочках крались по коридору</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тиха катанийская ночь

  
Три мафиози на цыпочках крались по коридору…

То есть крался Цуна, свято выполняя собственные инструкции: «Соблюдаем полную тишину». Сквало маскировкой не заморачивался, попросту тыкая мечом в каждую встреченную на пути камеру. Что печалило еще больше, Гокудера тоже плевал на инструкции босса, методично швыряя динамит в каждую группу встречающих.

Надо признать, встречающие тоже плевали на тишину прекрасной катанийской ночи, в которой брызги звезд отражаются в бархате моря… или морские брызги на бархате неба? Цуна не слишком внимательно читал путеводители для туристов, а Реборн был далек от лирики и диспозицию очертил коротко и точно: пять километров на юг от Катании, вилла на побережье, второй этаж, от парадной лестницы налево, спальня в конце коридора, дон Пьетро по прозвищу Зеро, документы на казино «Золотое Зеро». С охраной разберетесь сами.

Пока что охрана пыталась разбираться с ними, не оценив пацифистского порыва Цуны — тот надеялся пройти к цели тихо, усыпив бдящих стражей пламенем Дождя. Раз уж все равно пришлось взять с собой Сквало. Вот только Сквало пацифистом не был, а еще ему было скучно и хотелось подраться.

А еще они с Гокудерой всю дорогу друг друга задирали. «Кретин, убери свою патлатую башку с траектории!» «Сам убери, придурок, пока твои патлы мечом не подравнял». «Меч ты взял, а мозги дома оставил?» «А тебя, я слышал, осьминожьей башкой зовут, у осьминога мозгов вообще нет». Гокудера заводился, почти орал, Сквало отвечал с усмешечкой, спокойно, но тоже совсем не шепотом. Цуна думал о том, что дон Пьетро-Зеро, которого они собирались достать из постели сонным и ничего не понимающим, должен был уже сто раз проснуться и вызвать подкрепление.

Еще Цуна думал о том, как достала его эта дурацкая, на все головы, от патлатых до лысых, ебанутая мафия, в которой обыкновенный здравый смысл встречался реже, чем крутые мегакольца. И о том, что он давно перестал понимать, как и зачем здесь оказался и почему до сих пор никуда не свалил. Ну, с другой стороны, должен же быть в этом дурдоме хоть кто-то нормальный.

Хотя, наверное, брести по затянутому дымом коридору, слушать веселое переругивание Гокудеры и Сквало, взрывы, лязг меча и звон стекла, крики охраны и думать о тишине, мафии и здравом смысле — совсем не показатель нормальности. Особенно — для босса поневоле с самым крутым из всех крутых мегаколец и без Ородруина в зоне видимости.

Цуна споткнулся о труп, сказал машинально:

— Извините.

Захотелось найти окно, распахнуть, сесть на подоконник и глядеть в небо — долго, до тех пор, пока все не закончится. Или хотя бы пока не закончится охрана. Но в этот момент впереди снова бахнуло, грохнуло, и Сквало жизнерадостно проорал:

— Красное, черное, зеро-о! Не ждали?

Когда Цуна добрался до спальни дона Пьетро, тот уже подписал нужные бумаги — кончик меча у горла все же очень весомый довод. Гокудера сидел на подоконнике, небрежно подбрасывал и ловил динамитную шашку, и каждый раз, когда та оказывалась в опасной близости от тлеющей сигареты, дон Пьетро вжимал голову в плечи и жмурился.

— Вы не бойтесь, — сочувственно сказал Цуна, — Гокудера с динамитом никогда не ошибается.

Почему-то вместо облегчения на лице несчастного дона отразился совсем уж запредельный ужас.

— Не пугай клиента, Савада, он без тебя напуганный, — заржал Сквало. — Расслабьтесь, синьор Зеро, мы уже уходим. Приятно иметь дело с понятливым человеком.

Сквало сунул бумаги во внутренний карман кителя и выпрыгнул в окно, задев Гокудеру плечом — тот ругнулся, едва не уронил шашку, и дон Пьетро неудержимо заикал.

— Чисто, — донеслось снизу.

— Иди первым, Десятый.

— Ага, — Цуна кивнул, подошел к окну, выглянул. Под окном темнела трава, а дальше, за широкой полосой песчаного пляжа, чернело море. И почему было не уйти, как нормальным людям, через дверь? Цуна подавил вздох. — Спокойной ночи, дон Пьетро. Теперь вы точно можете спать спокойно.

— Точно, — подтвердил Гокудера. — Спите спокойно…

— А-а, не надо! — завопил дон Зеро. Икота у него прошла так же внезапно, как и началась. — Не убивайте, я же все подписал!

— Не убьем, ну что вы кричите, — все же вздохнул Цуна. — Вы ведь умный человек… кажется.

— Пойдем, — подтолкнул Гокудера. — Пусть спит, или таскает трупы, или вызовет горничную подмести коридор, его дело.

Таскать трупы дон явно не собирался, но Гокудера был прав, его дело. Цуна с тоской поглядел на дверь. Ладно, окно так окно. Можно сказать себе, как когда-то Ямамото — «мы играем в мафию».

Приземление было мягким, трава пахла травой, а не кровью и порохом, волны лениво плескали о песчаный берег — в общем, здесь царила та самая бархатная катанийская ночь, которую они совсем было испортили своими деловыми переговорами, подкрепленными мечом и динамитом. Цуна достал телефон.

— Реборн? Мы все.

— Правда? — ненатурально радостно завопил в трубку Реборн. — Уже?! Отлично, вертолет прибудет через час. Если вы нашумели так сильно, что полиция приедет раньше, сами виноваты.

— Какого черта?! — заорал в ответ Цуна. — Это тебе что, тренировка?!

Естественно, Реборн отключился, не дослушав.

— Что там, Десятый?

— Вертолет через час, — убито повторил Цуна.

— Ва-ау! — радостно заорал Сквало. — Купаться! Эй, осьминожина, наперегонки?

— На провокации акул не поддаюсь, — отрезал Гокудера. — Мне Десятого охранять.

— Боишься, — Сквало вдруг оказался с ним рядом, хотя только что стоял шагах в пяти, — что укушу?

— Ты!

Цуна сел на песок, борясь с желанием взяться за голову и пораскачиваться. Или побиться головой о закопченную взрывами стену виллы. Гокудера схватил Сквало за грудки и тряс, увлеченно матерясь по-итальянски, тот почему-то не отбивался, а только хохотал как ненормальный, и здравого смысла во всем этом было не больше, чем милосердия в Реборне. Впрочем, здравый смысл был у дона Пьетро, поэтому вряд ли стоило опасаться полиции. Даже если они все втроем пойдут купаться, никто не будет поджидать их на берегу.

Ругань и хохот вдруг стихли, и Цуна услышал тишину. Настоящую тишину южной ночи, с плеском волн, цикадами в траве, далеким, чуть слышным гудком теплохода в море. Он оглянулся, и остро захотелось протереть глаза: Гокудера и Сквало целовались. Гокудера по-прежнему сминал в кулаках рубашку Сквало, Сквало одной рукой держал Гокудеру за волосы, а другой лапал за задницу — меч торчал рядом, воткнутый в песок. И видно было, что им обоим вполне хорошо, и что часа до вертолета, пожалуй, едва хватит — останавливаться на достигнутом эти двое явно не собирались.

Цуна вздохнул и отвернулся. Потом, подумав, лег, закинул руки за голову. Теперь перед глазами были только звезды в черном небе, совсем близко плескались волны, трещали цикады, и ночь оставалась тихой.

Ни полицейских сирен, ни взрывов и криков, ни вертолета. А остальное можно и не слушать.  



End file.
